


This Is War

by queenvidal



Series: Too Good To Be True [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Invasion, Lovesickness, Reapers, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenvidal/pseuds/queenvidal
Summary: If something happened to Shepard, the reaper invasion will be the Alliances smallest problem!
Relationships: Female Shepard & Urdnot Wrex, Female Shepard/Urdnot Wrex
Series: Too Good To Be True [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433824
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	1. Earth

It's been a surprisingly lazy morning on earth today. As usual Shepard went to the gym and later joined Vega for target practices. 

Within the months she was grounded by the Alliance, both soldiers kind of established a friendship. Vega would flirt shamelessly with her from time to time, making the former Commander blush like a teenager. Though she knows he doesn't mean anything to it. And even if he did, she'd kindly decline his advances. 

Shepard isn't blind, James is attractive as hell and incredible smooth, but still. She's not interested, not even a little bit in taking moves on him or the other way around and she's sure he knows that. 

She never kept her past with Wrex a secret but she also never shoved it into everyones faces. Rumors got around eventually of course but people either didn't believe them or were too terrified to ask her for clarification. 

Not so James. He asked her during a sparring session with her, while she came charging with her biotics. It took her by surprise and she missed him, a opportunity Vega didn't waste. He threw her on the mat with ease and a smug grin on his scarred face. 

He's teasing her with that ever since but Shepard is taking it with humor. At least in public. Once the door of her room closes behind her and the lock can be heard clicking, she lets the mask of the Commander Shepard fall. 

Revealing Alexis, who is still dealing with anxiety, nightmares and survivors guilt. The more she masters the game of the charade, the weaker she feels whenever she closes the door. 

She sits down on her bed for a moment, taking a deep breath to collect her thoughts and emotions. Out of habit she grabs her omnitool from the nightstand. No new messages, just like every single day since she turned herself in. While she understands why the Alliance cut her off from the outerworld, she still hates it, to her it's even worse than being off her Normandy. 

Regardless she opens her mails and clicks on the archive. A small smile finds its way on her face as she reads old conversations with her friends. 

Damn, she misses them. Garrus' stupid jokes, Talis giggles, Liaras calming voice. The goddamn whole crew, from Joker to Mordin, from Dr. Chakwas to Jack. Alexis is hoping everyone of them is doing well, after all they went through they don't deserve any less. 

She browses through her massage until she reaches her favorite one. The corners of her mouth always move upwards when she reads Wrex' name. 

How much she misses this old idiot is unbelievable. She'll never forget his genuine happiness when he spotted her standing by his guards. He shut down the blabbering ambassador immediately as he all but jumped off his throne. While yelling her name he pushed the guards to the side. He almost crushed her in a tight hug. 

Alexis knew in this very moment she was lost. Even though she first realized it when he placed a breeding request for her. That stupid dork. When he told her he was interested in her ever since the hunt for Saren, it put a lot in prospective. Both were unsure at the beginning but that was probably why everything after came so naturally. 

In a much better mood now she puts her 'tool back on the nightstand, she'll read the old message when she goes to bed, just like every night. Memories regarding him always helped her overcome current episodes of her demons. 

She stripps her training outfit and heads for the shower. It's about lunch time and she doesn't want to join Vega while still sticky with sweat. 

  
  
\--  
  
  


Wrex sits down on his throne with a grunt. With two data pads in hand he reads the latest files the Aralakh Company passed on to him. The whelp Shepard brought to Tuchanka not that long ago really turned out to be a strong and promising Commander himself. 

Wrex never doubted that but many fellow krogan did. Grunt proved them all wrong, his powers and skills in battle silenced pretty much every single voice. The tank-breed climbed the ranks faster than even Wrex anticipated. The young krogan fought battles alongside Shepard not even the bravest and strongest krogan could have dreamed of. 

A annoyed sigh leaves the Clan-Chiefs mouth. The more time's passed the more he realizes how much he misses this ridiculously stubborn human. There is not much he can do or think about without his mind connecting memories with her. 

Wrex is sitting hunched over on his throne, sending yet another message to the his former Commander. Very aware it won't be received, none were since she turned herself in. Or at least he assumes so. Maybe Shepard doesn't wish to continue whatever they had. Or in Wrex opinion are still having. But Shep wouldn't just ignore him, if she had second thoughts she'd voice them, right?

Still Wrex can't deny he is at least a little bit worried that this might be the case, though. Rejecting a krogan just like that, directly and plainly might be too much, even for such a strong woman as Shepard. Even with the Alliance keeping them apart if he decided to get mad. 

Wrex feels his chest plate vibrating with an angry grumble in his throat. Why she did turn herself in is still beyond him, even after all this time. In his eyes she did nothing wrong, hell, the Alliance should have promoted her or something. Anything but locking her away. She saved their sorry asses so many times, yet they still treated her like shit. 

Wrex even suggested her to stay with him on Tuchanka. Not only because he wanted to piss the damn admiral pyjaks off but because he knew they wouldn't take any actions regarding her as long as he had a say about it. 

She's been through so much and though Wrex was quite envious of her big battles and the glorious tales that followed, he saw that all the stress and responsibilities took their tool on her. She might be brave, stubborn and fiercely, but Commander fucking Shepard is still just a human. She deserved so much more than what she got. 

Now it's been almost six months since the last time he has seen her and slowly he starts to consider the shadow brokers offer to smuggle a calling device into her - what, cell? Room? Damn, he doesn't even know how they are treating her. 

But no matter how good or how bad, after all he knows he can't accept Liara to order her minions to do that. The risk of getting caught is just too grate, no matter how much he wants to at least talk to his human. 

He refuses to call his current condition 'lovesick', that's a term for human emotions not krogan. The range and intensity of human emotions and feelings is remarkable yet also their biggest weakness. Wrex had heard of stories where humans died from 'broken hearts' or loneliness and he always wondered if people just exeraded the incidences. 

But still, there must be a reason why his mind will always take him back to his squishy lover, who is being looked away like a criminal. 

Rage and anger raises inside the krogan. Making his digits fitchy and hearts pump faster. Now that are emotions he knows how to deal with. He picks up his Shotgun and abandons the data pads, making his way to the borders of his clans camp. Shooting a few pyjaks should take the edge off and hopefully puts his mind at ease, too. At least for a little while. 

  
  
\--  
  
  


Shepard dries her long curls off with a towel. Her stomach can be heard growling in anticipation. Surprisingly the food here isn't that bad. Actually it is pretty good. Probably to boost the morals and well, at least with Shepards it's working.

James comes jogging into her room but before the former Commander can complain about him bursting through the door without knocking, the marine cuts her off. "Commander, quick! We gotta go, the defense committee wants to see you."

Shepard follows Vega, her browns frowning. "Okay…" Something is off, that much is clear. Anderson comes hurrying towards the two soldiers, taking over. 

"Looking good, Shepard. Not as out of shape as I assumed." He jokes, leading her to the council room of the building. Shepards eyes light up, she's always happy to see her former Captain. "Well, you know. I could get used to the good food and the soft beds here."

"Oh, not only you, Alexis. Not only you."

Shepard looks around, everyone else seems to be in a hurry as well. "Anderson, what's going on. What happened?" 

He sighs before he turns around to face her. "We… we don't know. Admiral Hackett is mobilizing our fleets. Something showed up on the radars, something big."

She looks at him for a long moment before her eyebrows are shooting up. "No!" 

"Like I said, we don't know for certain"

It can't be the Reapers, that's too soon. Neither humanity nor any other council species is ready to defend themselves. "Anderson, when that's the Reapers we won't stand a chance."

"Let's hope you're wrong this time."

  
  
\--  
  
  


"It is the Rachni." Grunts hologram confirms. It's dead silent in the the clans war room. Wreav narrows his eyes at his brother. Wrex looks at the holo for a moment, taking in the information. Fuck. 

"It's a fucking big nest, underground and a total maze. The first team didn't return, we lost contact eight hours ago."

Wrex leans down on the table with his arms. "Too much for you to handle?" 

Grunt chuckles before he replies. "He he, no. But clearing out the whole area will take days if not weeks. The queen is most likely down there and in that case we need more reinforcements. Mostly flamethrowers."

A queen, of course. Or _the_ queen to be precise. Goddammit, Shepard. 

"You'll get your reinforcements. Jeev and Glub will send you what you need, place your order and they will see what they can get you."

Grunt nods before he cuts the connection. The other krogan in the room take that as their sign to leave as well, but Wreav and his men don't move. Wrex is already preparing for whatever this little dipshit will throw at him. 

"Our ancestors must be ashamed beyond measure. So much blood of our people flow in order to extinct those creatures, only to have your little bed pyjak bring them back."

Wrex bares his teeth, growling in warning. He doesn't care if Wreav disrespected or insulted him but he'd tear his brothers guts out if he dared disrespecting her. 

"That whore doesn't even understa-" Wrex shuts him up with the most powerful headbutt he can manage. Blood is spilling out of Wreavs nose but he doesn't seem to care. He tries to butt back but Wrex reacts fast. He grabs Wreavs headplate and slams his head down onto the stone table. 

  
  
  
\--  
  
  


Shepards eyes widen in shock and disbelief when a deafening thunder roars through the air, announcing the terror that is cutting through the clouds. 

A Reaper. Not a voice, a holo or a damn video, it's a very real and gigantic Reaper, which is landing on the ground. Shepards mouth stands wide agape, watching the giant monster preparing it's weapons that are aimed at the HQ of the Alliance. 

Before her mind can cope with what she is looking at, red flushes before her eyes. She feels an impact and everything around her gets dark for a moment.

After most of the smoke clears out, Anderson pulls himself up and searches the room for the Commander. He crosses the destroyed room to drag Shepard away from the flames. Slowly she gets back to consciousness, everything around her is spinning.

"Shepard?" Anderson asks. "Shepard, can you hear me?" 

She nods slowly. Pain is shooting through her, from her head to her toe. Her whole body feels numb for a long moment and her vision starts to blur out again. Her former Captain helps her to stand up, forcing her to ignore the pain to make her stand.

Shepards legs are still wobbly, but once she lays her eyes onto the dead around them, she straightens up. Forcing herself to continue and not into giving in to the pain and nausea. 

She nods at Anderson, confirming she is alright. He nods back before he puts a weapon in her hands. Shepard ignores her headache for now and follows him to the big hole in the wall. They have to get to the Normandy asap but Shepard is unable to move once she can see the distraction in front of them. 

They are here. The Reapers are here. 

  
  
\--  
  
  


Wrex is leaning back on his throne. When will this fucking day finally end? He just wants to drown in ryncol and fall into his bed. The sound of running steps catches his attention and he opens his eyes to see what's going on. 

"Earth got hit!" One of his men yells as he comes running for the Chief. 

Every krogan within earshot in the courtyard looks up, listening to the running krogan. Wrex hearts take up speed, he's hoping the guard won't announce what he feared had happened. "By what?" 

"Reapers! The council lost contact only an hour ago!" 

The guard opens his omnitool, projecting images of the attack in front of Wrex to see. Burning and collapsing buildings. Running and dying humans. Reapers the size of and Sovereign and bigger on the ground and in earths orbit. Fuck, Shepard is still down there somewhere. 

"Inform the other clans!" Wrex orders. "I want every fucking krogan on this planet at ready!" 

He opens his omnitool as he makes his way to the war room. When he's certain no one can eavesdrop on him he opens his contacts to call Liara. 

"Wrex!" The asari yells when she picks up. 

"Tell me you found her!"

"No, I just heard about earth myself. I'm still searching through the footage. As far as I can tell she was in Vancouver when the reapers first attacked, the HQ of the Alliance there took a hard blow. I cannot confirm she made it but I also cannot confirm she didn't."

Fuck, that can't be real. All this shit can't be real. "Liara, once you hear from her-" 

"I'll inform you at once, Wrex. Don't-" 

And with that the connection cuts off. Wrex slams his fists on the table, roaring loudly in anger. If something happened to Shepard, the reaper invasion will be the Alliances smallest problem.


	2. Mars

Shepard clips the last sealings of her gauntlets together when jumping onto the shuttle with James and Kidan right behind her. They had barely enough time to get into their armor on their way to Mars.

The Commander was surprised to find a full set of armor for her and it's also brand new. The Alliance must have got rid of the one she had worn during her time with Cerberus. What a shame, she put money and resources into mods and upgrades whenever she got a chance. She felt almost invincible in that thing and she might even was. The Alliances must have been planning to assign her back to the Normandy eventually, why else would they have armor stored for her?

But Shepard's mind can barely focus on that right now. Hell, everything has happened so fast, her mind had up to no time to cope with the fact that Anderson stayed on earth, leaving her alone, relying on her success of getting the goddamn Council to finally take actions. As if these high rank idiots ever listened to her.

  
But be it as it may. Shepard has a mission at hand. She and her team has to find and recover a prothean blueprint from mars. Admiral Hackett was quite vague about what her team should be looking for and due to the bad connection of the comm-link there was not much information passing through the white noise. The Commander hates to operate with so little knowledge of the situation but there is nothing she can do about it right now.

  
She wonders whether the scientists in the facility have any clue about what's going on on earth, or if they are still oblivious to it. Shepard doesn't know which scenario she'd prefer. She doesn't want to have to tell the people that earth is going up in flames, nor does she want to force them to work and help her while their loved ones are getting pulverized in the meantime.

  
Hell, she doesn't even know how she's able to get herself going. But she knows she has to, it's just too much at stake. She just has to ignore her nausea and headache. Fuck, it's most likely a mild concussion, at least. The blast fling her across the entire room. Actually she got lucky she didn't break her neck at the impact.

  
The Commander quickly gathers her long locks in a messy bun, listening to James, who is flying their shuttle. He’s bringing the team to the research facility while informing Shepard about the upcoming storm and the lost connection with the scientists. Of course, why should something suddenly be easy?

  
Shepard takes her rifle while checking on Kaidan. “Are you ready?”

The man nods in confirmation, loading his weapons as well. After a long and deep breath Shepard puts on her helmet. Listening to the sealing sound of her suit, she opens her eyes again, slowly.

  
She hasn't touched a helmet since she came back and was planning in keeping it that way. Having to rely on this piece of armor again brings old and miserable memories back into her mind. She can still feel the numbing cold of space, see the ice planet before her eyes and hear how desperately she gasped for air, the burning of her empty lungs.

They better hurry, the sooner they get this mission done, the sooner she can tear the helmet off again. For now she swallows the uneasy feeling, pushing the memories back to the orner of her mind. 

The shuttle door opens, exposing the team to the harsh environment. “Let’s go.”

\--

Wreav is pacing in the Urgnots war room, reading the reports for what must be the seventh time. Wrex is ordering shippings and troops via his omni tool but his brother is starting to annoy him. "Would ya stop waking a ditch?"

  
  
"We are not prepared, you shithead! How can you be so calm? Our armorys are almost empty!”

  
  
Not really. Actually they are the fullest they have ever been but in comparison to other militaries it's about nothing. Wrex doesn’t lift his eyes from his ‘tool when replying. “But clan Nakmors is not. Instead of bitching around you could be useful for once and negotiate a trade.”

“Or we use the little we have left to take what we need! We are krogans, not asari who talk all day long.”

The urge to just shoot him is starting to rise again but Wrex knows better. He needs Wreavs men and they won’t follow him if he murders this sorry excuse of a brother. “Safe your bloodlust for when the reapers reach us. Now get moving!”

  
  
Wreav slams the datapad onto the table before trotting out of the war room, cursing under his breath.

  
If Wrex was overworked before the invasion, he is exhausted now. It's been only one day and the whole galaxy turned upside down. It’s not easy to pinpoint which problem is the most irritating. Besides the reapers of course. As if the fragile piece between the clans is not challenging enough, Grunts men had to find rachni. Of all things it had to be rachni. 

And in this regard Wreav is not helping either. Wrex would not be surprised if his brother murdered him in his sleep. Wreav is not subtle about his hatred towards Wrex, nor his accomplishments. All the little dipshit wants is war. With the other clans, the turians, council space. His wish for vengeance is blinding him.

Back in the day Wrex would have been the last to say no to either of those things, but he has to concentrate on the future, not on the past. War would be the absolute end of the species. Something his short-sighted and overly hot headed brother will never understand. 

  
And there is Shepard. Or the lack thereof.

  
  
A sign of life from her surely should not be the most important thing on the list but Wrex can’t deny it would be relieving to hear at least something from her. Even if it meant finding out she died. At this point any information regarding her would be highly appreciated.

  
  
It would help to ease Wrex's racing mind. As much as he hates to admit it, he is worried. It is impossible to reach the Sol-System, all connections are cut. Not even Joker is responding.

  
  
Wrex has to huff a laugh. He really is that desperate to hear from his human, that he is reaching out to their old pilot.

  
  
A bright blue blinking light on his omnitool distracts his thought. He opens up the extranets newsfeed. “Oh, fuck.”

The reapers reached Palaven.

\--

“I’m tired of explaining myself to you, Kaidan!” Shepard hisses, finally able to take off her helmet. “You hate Cerberus? Fine. Use that against them but leave me be!”

  
  
The mayor takes a step back, removing his helmet as well. “I’m sorry. I just-"

  
  
“Shepard had no contact whatsoever while being under arrest.” James defends her. “If Cerberus has reached out to her, the authorities would have known.”

  
  
And with that the argument is over. Kaidan sights defeated, walking after the two. It’s not that Shepard doesn’t understand his distrust, but it hurts that he doesn’t want to understand that she worked with Ceberus and not for them. It might not be a big difference to him, but to her it is.

  
  
Never ever would she have joined them voluntarily and he of all people should know that. Shepard can’t deny that this stings more than it should.

  
  
Noise above the team makes them jump to cover. It sounds like someone is crouching through the vents. Shepard signals Kaidan and James to ready their weapons, when the noise is getting louder.

  
  
Finally a hetch opens, revealing an asari and two Cerberus soldiers. The asari casts a singularity field, sending the soldiers flying. She quickly takes them out with her pistol, one by one.

  
  
“Liara?”

  
  
The woman turns around at the sound of a familiar voice. “Shepard?”

\--

The news feeds are floating with pictures of destruction and death. Fucking Palavan. The strongest military in the galaxy and the reapers simply cut through their defences as if they were nothing.

  
  
It’s only a matter of time until they’ve reached the other homeworlds of the council. It should be relieving to know that this should buy the krogans some time to get their defences up and ready but it's not. When not even Palavan can fight them back, Tuchanka won’t stand a chance. Sure, turians are way weaker in battle than krogans, but they are lacking in numbers and resources.

  
  
When Shepard returned from Aratoth, waiting for her admiral's arrival in the med bay, Wrex already ordered his men to stock up on everything they could get their hands on. It was a close call and without Alexis the reapers would have reached the milky way that very day.

  
  
She was silent the whole time Dr. Chakwas scanned her. He hated to see her like that. What she saw, what she did and what she could not do clearly shocked her and he had no idea how to help her.

  
  
When the admiral arrived and talked to Shepard, Wrex waited in the mess for her. He remembers the windows were blacked out, so he killed the time by planning strategies for the upcoming war with the reapers. He ordered new shipments of weapons from Omega, knowing the council would confiscate the goods if he’d get them the legal way.

  
  
And when Alexis was trapped on earth, he and his brother worked on new training plans for their troops, all while Wrex united the most of Tachankas clans. Using the new weapons occantionaly, but it’s the victory and dominance of clan Urgnot that mattered. As much as he despises his brother, Wrex has to admit Wreav was an excellent fighter and troop leader.

  
  
Now, while waiting for reports from the other clans, Wrex downs a whole bottle of rycole with one gulp. The liquid is burning down its way, improving the krogans mood, even when it's just a little.

  
  
He’s considering whether he should inform Grunt about the invasion or not. And if he does, how much he should tell him. Shepard is not just the juniors battlemaster but together with Garrus also his krantt. The closest thing to a family a past-genophage krogan can have.

  
  
But it could be too distracting. Grunt's mission is too important. And it took way too many resources. Failure is not an option.

  
  
Wrex takes a second bottle from a shelf. He’ll inform Grunt, but not right now. Not when he himself has about no information at hand. All he can do right now is to wait.

\--

“That's my fault.” Shepard whispers. She should have been faster. If she had gone to Dr. Evas corpse herself, Kaidan wouldn't be dying right now. She was so focused on lecturing James, that she did not notice the robot until it was too late.

  
  
When the team arrived in the archive, they realised cerberus was faster. While Liara tried to save the dara, Shepard had the pleasure of taking with the illusive man. Via hologram he informed the two women that they were too late.

  
  
But in fact they were not. He was distracting them, while Dr. Eva, the one who granted Cerberus access to the facility, downloaded the data from the artifact. Kaidan found her but the woman was too fast. She destroyed the data console, attacked Kaidan and made a run for it.

  
  
Shepard and her team chased her until they reached the roof of the building. The doctor jumped onto a shuttle, taking all the data with her. But James came in with their own shuttle, ramming Dr. Evas, resulting in a big explosion. Killing the remaining soldiers and the doctor in the process. Or so they thought.

  
  
When the remains of Dr. Eva held Kaidan in the air, Shepard charged with the most powerful biotic nova she could manage, crushing the robot into the wall. It let go of Kaidan and dropped onto the floor motionless. 

  
  
“Kaidan needs help!” Liara tries to talk to Shepard, but the commander doesn't seem to listen. Her silver eyes are not leaving the unconscious mayor.

  
  
Liara is standing on the other side of the bed, watching her friend. After a moment she tries again. “We need to leave!”

  
  
But once again Shepard doesn’t react. Liara forces herself into Shepard’s field of view. “Now! He needs medical treatment now. Alexis!”

  
  
The commander's eyes look up at her friend.

  
  
“We should bring him to the citadel.” The asari suggests. “I’ll help him as best as I can, Alexis, but we have to go now.”

  
  
Shepard let’s go of Kaidan's hand, giving in. “Joker, set course to the citadel.”

  
  
“Roger, Commander. Admiral Hacket wants to talk with you, but giving the circumstances-”

  
  
Shepard opens up her omnitool, transfering the call from the comm-room to the med bay. Liara debriefs the Admiral, while tending to Kaidan's wounds. Shepards is barely listening. Too loud are the worries in her head.

  
  
When the call is over and the effects of the adrenaline slowly wearing off, Shepard removes her armor. Left in only her undersuit, she checks on Liara and Kaidan one final time before making her way to her old cabin.

  
  
The elevator ride is taking longer than she has remembered. She leans forward, pressing her thombing head against the cool metal. Now, without someone demanding her attention, she can feel the burning in her muscles and the heaviness in her bones.

  
  
The door finally woosh open, revealing her once cabin. It looks different but still similar enough that Shepard doesn’t pay too much attention. She stumbles down the small flight of stairs, heading to the long couch in the corner. With her head in her hands she sits down. The headache is going to be the death of her. She most likely damaged her amp when overcharging her biotics.

  
  
It’s going to take hours to reach the citadel. Hopefully Kaidan will make it until then.

\--

The krogan ambassadors came together in clan Urdnots war room. Who could not come in person is attending by holo-calls. Most of the clans are ready, even the women. Wreav leads the discussion regarding strategies for each clan. Wrex is listening when his omnitool lights up with a new message. He opens up the message, hopping not to read from another fallen planet.

  
From: Corrupted Data  
Subjects: No Subject

She is alive! So far unharmed. On the way to the Citadel.  
-LT


End file.
